In the liquid ejecting apparatus, there are cases where liquid ejecting performance is lower than desired performance because of manufacturing errors of flow channels of liquid ejecting heads, cracks of deformation elements, and the like. Therefore, it is considered to perform as check in the manufacturing process, for example, by a method as in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-195047 and perform discarding or the like of heads the liquid ejecting performances of which are evaluated as low without applying them to the liquid ejecting apparatus.